A demon's dream
by CynderSapphire
Summary: Sebastian becomes distracted because of a human aspect.


A Demon's Dream

Sebastian looked out the window, his frame was stiff and he seemed a bit distracted.

"Something the matter Sebastian?" Ciel's calm voice made Sebastian turn on his heels, and immediately bow slightly to his master.

"No my Lord." His words flowed from his mouth quite beautiful. He looked towards his young master.

"Is there anything you would like, sir."

"No. You're done here" Ciel shooed Sebastian away, and just like that the butler had left the room.

Sebastian walked down the long corridor in a slow, yet graceful manor. He held a tea tray under his arm, and didn't squint his eyes when the descending sunlight hit his pale face.

Noise came from downstairs, and Sebastian could only image what the three blundering servants could have done this time. Sebastian never lost face when dealing with the three, but there were times that even he was bewildered by what calamity they were capable of.

As he soon approached the source of the sound, he saw smoke coming from one of the kitchens. He took in a deep breath, before entering the bombsite.

"What could you three have possibly done this time?" Sebastian asked in a collective manner.

Three charcoal faces stared at the butler, their mouths gapping in complete surprise of his quick arrival.

"I'm so sorry yes I am" Mey-rin screeched, waving her hands around in a panic.

"Please calm yourself Mey-Rin, and explain to me why the kitchen is in such disarray."

"Well ya see" Bardroy scratched the back of his head, "we were experimenting, with different foods, but then we added something we shouldn't have."

Sebastian closed his eyes, his head pulsating from annoyance. "What was the substance that you put in it?"

"It was my special cleaning solution, I tripped on my laces and the whole lot went in the pot, yes it did."

Finny stood behind them, nodding his head in agreement while they explained things.

"I suppose I best prepare the master tea tonight, you three will have to clean this mess."

"Yes sir" the three lowered their heads in shame as they spoke in unison.

Sebastian swiftly left, and heading for the second kitchen and begun to prepare the food. "Oh honestly" he thought to himself.

The broth was slowly cooking, and he added in the carrots and various other vegetables, he sliced the meat in even proportions, and added it into the brewing stew. He pulled out the potatoes, from the oven just as the stew was ready for serving. He then served up a generous amount for his young master. He placed the dish on a trolley, and took it into the dining room, where his master had already positioned himself at the head of the table.

"Dinner is ready for you sir" Sebastian placed the plate in front of Ciel, and started to pour his tea, placing the gold encrusted tea cup next to his meal.

Ciel took a small bite, and then he looked toward his demon butler.

"Sebastian, the meat is a bit under cooked"

Sebastian's eyes widened. "My apologise my lord."

"Sebastian you've been acting strange all day. I do hope it doesn't affect you work in the long run." Ciel closed his eyes as he sipped his tea.

"I'll make sure that it won't happen again sir."

"Tell me what is it that has you so distracted?"

Despite not really wanting to tell his young master about his distractions, he couldn't help but answer.

"I had a dream, young master."

Ciel looked serious at his butler, before cracking a small grin.

"A dream? It's normal to dream, it's just our mind creating unrealistic situation for us to fantasise over."

"I understand my Lord, but I don't dream. I am a demon after all."

"I see, most troublesome. You should just dismiss like I do my dreams."

Sebastian begun to clear the table, as he knew his master wouldn't take another bite after finding out that the meat was slightly undercooked. It didn't take long for Sebastian to set down the master's dessert.

"This evening you have a strawberry Eton mess, accompanied by a small chocolate pudding."

"Hmm" Ciel took a bite onto his luxury chocolate pudding, and his reaction was that of a satisfied diner.

It didn't take long for Ciel to finish and once he had, he headed back to his study leaving Sebastian to clean up.

After doing all his cleaning duties, he saw to his master one last time. He dressed Ciel in his nightwear, and left him to sleep tucked up nicely in his bed. Knowing that he had done all that he could for the day, he went to his own quarters were he would normally wait for morning to come.

"Sebastian!" Mey-rin's voice echoed throughout the hollow halls.

"Good heavens, must she shout for me." He hurried to the room where the call had come from, upon arriving he scanned the room, left, right, then left again but nothing seemed broken. Mey-Rin was standing at the far side of the room, her hair standing out against the neutral coloured wall.

"What is it Mey-Rin? Everything seems to be in order here"

"Come closer Sebastian. There's something here."

Sebastian rubbed his temple as he begun to walk closer to the maid. He couldn't see what the matter was, and so placed his slender hand on her shoulders.

"Look at me Mey-Rin, what's the matter."

Mey-Rin slowly lifted her head, and as it got in its natural position, it tilted to the right. He face was burned, and her lips were scabbed over.

"They came in their hundreds."

"Mey-Rin, who was it, and where is the young master?" Sebastian's eyes were glinting with desperation.

"They were like demon, yes they were." As Mey-Rin finished her sentence, she let out a horrid shrill, and her body squirmed before turning to snakes. Those snake slithered across the floor, and out the door. Sebastian followed them closely, and was lead outside.

Finny was standing, his face expressionless. Pluto was beside him, his mouth foaming like a rabid mutt.

"Finny?" Sebastian was unsure of what to think now, but as he etched closer to the pair, Pluto barked and sprayed the foam all over Sebastian's black tail coat. The cool butler simply ignored it and continued to watch the two before him.

"I just wanted to play outside, and then they came for me. They got Pluto to. The young master, he's…" Before Finny could finish his sentence, both he and Pluto combusted, and all that was left were two piles of ashes on the floor. The wind picked up, and blew the ashes inside, and Sebastian followed them, and they lead him into the kitchen, where a rather normal looking Bardroy was cooking.

"It's a bit late for cooking Bardroy. Haven't you heard what's been going on?"

"No, I've just been cooking."

A pungent smell soon filled the air.

"What are you cooking?"

"I'm cooking loads of different things."

Sebastian looked over the chief's shoulder, and in the pot bubbling away was Lady Elizabeth. She had been boiled to the point that her skin was red like a lobster. He instinctively turned off the stove, and glared at Bardroy, who now taking a better look at him, had no eyes.

The demonic butler stepped back, only for Bardroy to keep facing him. It was as if he could still see him. A moment later Bardroy's body turned into a swarm of spiders, which had started crawling out from his orifices.

Like the snakes, these spiders ran across the ground, and as Sebastian followed them he was lead to Ciel's bedroom.

Sebastian could hear noises from inside, and so he kicked down the door, and as it feel light flooded into the dark cavern. The sounds that Sebastian had previously heard was that of someone eat raw meat, and as Sebastian got a better look he could see many demonic forms, face down and their jaws all chewing away.

"How repulsive" Sebastian gained the attention of the demons, many had blood dripping down them, and nearly all had razor like teeth.

"Get away from my master" Sebastian bellowed, his eyes glowing crimson, and like scared pups, they all disbanded. The butler quickly rushed to his master's bedside, and he was astounded at the sight. Ciel's body was barely recognisable. He had a leg missing, as well as clumps of hair. His stomach was ripped open, and his intestines lied around him. Sebastian's balled up his fist in rage.

Ciel opened an eye and glared daggers at his butler.

"You went against our contract."

Those words echoed around his head, and just as he was about to give into his anger, orange and red blinded him, and he sat up from his bed. He glanced round the room before sighing.

"It was just a dream. How human. I best start getting things ready today's schedule." Sebastian left his room, and went about his day as if nothing happened.

"How very human indeed"

* * *

Yay, I finished my first Black Butler Fanfic, I hope it did it justice, always nervous to start writing for a different anime. Any reviews are much appreciated ^_^


End file.
